


Доброе утро

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: — Долбоеб.— От долбоебоеба слышу.





	Доброе утро

Он вылетел в дождь и, конечно, мгновенно поднялся ввысь, над облаками, но когда опустился на террасу у бассейна, перья на шубе были еще влажными.  
Он торопился.  
Потяжелевшая шуба ползла с плеч, мела пол; Дофламинго поддергивал ее на ходу, чтобы не цеплялась, не останавливала, не удерживала. Никто не сможет его удержать, никто, и ничто, и ни от чего, особенно — когда он спешит. Когда ему есть куда спешить.  
Окно в спальне было закрыто, в комнате висел густой зной, разбавленный солоноватым и пряным; наполненный воспоминаниями о вчерашнем дне воздух можно было слизывать с губ, катать на языке, сглатывать, чувствуя, как колкий ком прокатывается по горлу.  
Первым делом Дофламинго распахнул ставни — ветер с моря взметнул белую пену занавесок, ткнулся в плотную ткань багряных портьер и утих, усмиренный. Солнце светило так ярко и горячо, что казалось, от шубы сейчас пойдет пар.  
— Вот дурак, — сказал Дофламинго, — и стоило запирать окна, но не занавешивать? Чтобы посмотреть, как я буду биться в стекло, что ли? Или дурак, по-твоему, я?  
— Один из нас — явно, — пробормотал Роси в подушку, не торопясь подниматься с постели.  
Она выглядела, словно тот всю ночь безуспешно пытался с нее слезть, раз за разом поскальзываясь на шелковых простынях и грохаясь.  
Шелковые простыни — ужасная пошлость, но, во-первых, Дофламинго нравилось, как у Роси разъезжались на них колени. А во-вторых, он любил пошлое. По крайней мере, с того момента, как увидел перед собой размалеванную помадой рожу и рубашку в алых сердечках. Тут уж и самый стойкий сломается.   
Он и сломался тогда, в Спайдер Майлз. Перекроил все планы, потому что отныне любое промедление раздражало: едва Роси оказался рядом, все стало ощущаться слишком остро. Особенно потеря времени, о которой Дофламинго вспоминал всякий раз, глядя на Роси, целуя его, кончая в него, под ним, с ним. Потеря, которую он не хотел больше допустить.  
Шичибукаем — через год.  
Королем — еще через месяц.  
Когда Роси исчез и Верго откопал его профайл, стало остро до боли.  
Когда брат вернулся, с порога нелогично послав нахуй — не запиской, в голос, сукин сын! — стало просто невыносимо.  
Дофламинго присел на край кровати, поджав под себя ногу, ткнул коленкой исчерченный белыми полосами бок. Не удержался — провел по нему ладонью, наслаждаясь мягкостью влажной, покрытой испариной кожи, контрастом загоревшего под жарким солнцем Дрессрозы тела и старых посветлевших шрамов.  
Рукав шубы полз за ним, послушный каждому движению — Дофламинго даже не нужны были нити, его одежда любила Роси так же сильно, как он сам. Настолько, что при виде его все время норовила упасть к ногам.  
Роси поморщился и передернул плечами. Глухо пробормотал, так и не поднимая голову:  
— Сигарету дашь?  
Дофламинго задержал ладонь между лопаток, вобрал в нее размеренный гул сердца, не спеша с ответом.  
— Нет. Сигареты вчера закончились, — сказал он с удовольствием. — Могу просто дать.  
Сердце под рукой пропустило удар, затем вернулось к привычному ритму.  
— Пошляк, — вздохнул Роси и перевернулся на спину.  
Рожа у него была каменной. Стояк тоже.  
— Хочу курить, — сообщил он потолку, но Дофламинго прекрасно знал: эта игра в капризного младшего братика не более, чем отвлекающий внимание маневр, который перестал быть полезным кучу лет назад. Зато не перестал быть приятным.  
— Если у тебя оральная фиксация, я могу предложить...  
Роси взвыл и с силой потер ладонями мятое со сна лицо, попытался пригладить торчащие   
волосы, но у него, конечно, ничего не вышло.  
— Фиксация тут только у тебя, долбоеб.  
— От долбоебоеба слышу, — ласково улыбнулся Доффи.  
Роси поперхнулся возражением и прищурился.  
— У тебя волосы мокрые. Что, жители самого счастливого в мире королевства предприняли еще одну попытку линчевать тебя на бережку?  
— В моем королевстве живут только вежливые и рассудительные люди. Ну, и ты.  
Не сводя с него взгляда и не меняя мрачного выражения лица, Роси обхватил член ладонью, провел по нему пару раз, обнажая головку, и Дофламинго забыл, что хотел сказать.  
Откашлялся, поправил уползающие очки. Вспомнил.  
— Летал на Мариджоа. Договаривался...  
— О моем переводе. Я в курсе, — Роси слизнул выступивший над верхней губой пот, вскинул бедра, и Дофламинго сам потянул с плеч шубу. — Гребаная птица принесла с утра письмо. Разбудила, сволочь. Я закрыл окно, мало ли, какой еще мудак с новостями заявится.  
— То есть ты мне не рад? — любезно осведомился Дофламинго, как завороженный глядя на мелькающую в кулаке багровую головку. Собственному члену уже стало ощутимо тесно в штанах.  
— То есть я был бы рад, если бы ты вышел обратно в окно, — выдохнул Роси и перевел дух. — Но это все-таки твой дом. Поэтому, так и быть, оставайся. Видишь, какой я вежливый. И... рассудительный... — его голос сбился. — Если уж я теперь должен стать одним из граждан твоего королевства.  
— Твою мать, Роси, ты говоришь так, будто я держу тебя на цепи! — вызверился Дофламинго, не выдержав этого утомительного перебрасывания колкостями, и схватил Роси за запястье. — И хватит дрочить, когда я с тобой разговариваю, в конце концов! Это отвлекает.  
— Нет, не на цепи. Ты держишь меня крепче, — тихо выдохнул тот и убрал руку. Тяжело сглотнул, облизнул губы.  
Солнце пекло взмокший затылок, шум волн смешивался со стуком сердца. Под пальцами частил пульс, похожий на череду выстрелов. Каждый достигал цели.  
— Ты абсолютно чокнутый, — сказал Дофламинго.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Тебе ничего не нужно. Ничего из того, что я могу предложить. Повышение по службе, сокровища черного рынка, да даже трон — ты, кстати, имеешь на него такое же право, как и я.  
— То есть никакого. — Роси снова прищурился, разглядывая потолок. — Да, от тебя не получишь ничего мало-мальски стоящего.  
— Ну и будь любезен свалить отсюда на все четыре стороны. Можно одновременно — нити помогут, — сказал Дофламинго, пожалев о сказанном раньше, чем начал фразу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Роси, и Дофламинго подумал, что посадить его на цепь было довольно удачной идеей. — Только сперва дай мне...  
— Что? Что тебе дать? Детскую сабельку, которую я отнял в три года? — рявкнул Дофламинго, и Роси наконец перевел на него взгляд.  
— Просто дай мне, — он пожал плечами и опустил светлые ресницы. — Это все, что мне нужно. И что ты можешь для меня сделать. Ну, еще разве что сдохнуть. Но не сегодня, — добавил он тихо и, стоило Дофламинго наклониться ближе, вцепился в его мокрые волосы так сильно, словно намеревался выдрать клок.  
Словно намеревался держать крепко и никогда не отпускать.  
По правде сказать, у него это отлично получалось. А Дофламинго не был против. Он сдернул штаны, смочил пальцы слюной, наскоро растянул себя под пристальным, непроницаемо темным взглядом и медленно опустился на член Роси. Выдохнул, обхватил ладонью растрепанный светловолосый затылок и прижался лбом к взмокшему лбу, поймал губами стиснутые губы, обвел языком, надавил, и они разомкнулись.  
Ветер гремел ставнями, стянутые братом очки грохнулись на пол вместе с опрокинутой тумбочкой, на которую тот их пытался положить.   
Надо было просчитать действия наперед, подумать о том, чем все закончится, и кто все закончит, и стоит ли это делать вообще. И кому на этот раз предстоит перекроить все свои планы, всю жизнь. Дофламинго сделал это полтора года назад, Роси — полторы недели; один-один. Один и один, один удар сердца, один толчок бедер, еще один, и еще. Думать не получалось. Роси стискивал его плечи, насаживал на себя, стонал в голос; на шелковых простынях чудовищно скользили колени.   
Было невыносимо пошло, невыносимо зыбко и непонятно, как каждый раз вдвоем. Невыносимо хорошо.   
Было все, что нужно.


End file.
